


Loyalty to the Crown

by FreshBell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, F/M, Gonewildaudio, disguised as a man, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBell/pseuds/FreshBell
Summary: Anybody else ever read those "female warrior disguises herself as a man" stories and think, this could be way more sexual and unfortunate? No? Just me? Cool, cool. So this story is about that. Our heroine has gotten muchly stabbed and has retreated to her tent to recuperate alone, when she gets a visitor she can't turn away. The narrator uses some whorephobic/sexist language at points, be aware.
Kudos: 22





	Loyalty to the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> [feel free to riff and improv on this as you like, make it flow more naturally for you, go for it. I do not give permission for this to be performed anywhere but reddit/soundgasm]

[this does have one special effect that I don't think you can do without--a fading out, as the listener passes out, and then a fading up again as she wakes. other than that you should be good]

[action takes place in a large fancy tent, but still, you know, a tent. this narrator is frosty and arrogant and angry. He has better things to be doing than this.]

Be still, you idiot. Don't try to rise.

Quiet. I'm told you are refusing medical treatment. I hope you are aware that you do not actually outrank a healer in the performance of their duties?

You are. Good. So the fever hasn't made you delusional yet, just stupid. Do you care to explain yourself?

General, that is not actually a question you get to say no to.

You are not fine. You are bleeding. You cannot stand. You are refusing treatment. This isn't stoicism, this is idiocy, and it is idiocy that is endangering my country. 

Unfortunately, no. If you were some squire determined to bleed out in a ditch to salve his own pride, I would let you, but you are not. At your rank, where you go, so goes a significant portion of my army, so I ask you again, General, do. You. Care. To. Explain. Yourself?

...if my personal guard has to hold you down and strip your armor off so the healers can work, what do you think that's going to do for your reputation? Or, frankly, for -mine-? I can hear the bards now. What rhymes with "coward"?

Mmm. That would be more intimidating if you could stand. Let me be clear:

You do not have my permission to die, General. 

Now, I am going to leave, and a healer is going to come in here. If one more person has to tug my sleeve today because you are being stupid and selfish and wasting my very limited time, by God, I will make sure you regret it. I will make your last hours on this earth such a Hell you think of the Battle of the Blue Hills as the next best thing to your wedding night. Am I understood?

What?

Did I not mention my very limited--

[pause]

That's ridiculous.

Are you making some kind of... ill-timed joke?

[you have received some fucking startling news. voice as appropriate]

I... Hmm. That's...I. Well. I suppose that explains some things. Wait, your wife--

No. Later. You can tell me--you -will- tell me, in -detail-, later.

[sigh. some rustling around.]

Because I don't want your--fluids--on my coat. 

[irritation:]

Well, -someone- has to do it. We're going to have to put it around that I was so deeply concerned for your well being that I decided it should be me. How wonderful. Now -two- of the major decision makers in my government are going to be out of commission. You had better win this war for me, General, because--

[more gently, though not much. you're still not happy.]

Easy, now, easy. It's got to come off one way or...

[sound fades out on those last sentences. Sound fades up again. Narrator is still not a warm and fuzzy guy.]

Ah. Morning.

Well, afternoon. Can you sit up? Good.

Here, drink this.

You forget yourself, -General-. Drink this.

Better. Your Prince should not have to repeat himself.

Three days. You've been in and out. How are you feeling now? 

Hmm. Yes, the healers said that's to be expected. You should make a full recovery, if you behave yourself. The damage has been mostly mended, but your energy won't be back to normal for a few weeks. Even magic can only do so much.

Rather too late to be worrying about your girlish modesty, isn't it? I've been changing your sheets. I -bathed- you.

Oh, you owe me rather more than gratitude, I think.

Quiet.

You know, I've been thinking. After I stopped being furious, of course. Not much else to do, sitting around in here, forcing potions down your throat and changing your bandages. I've decided I'm rather glad--your popularity has been a concern for years. If you ever got ideas above your station and decided you wanted to play civil war--and you married young, so I couldn't even bribe you with a Princess-- but I suppose now I know that you won't. The level of scrutiny you're under now is probably just about as much as your disguise can bear. Quite a relief for me, really. Pity I can't tell the other advisors you aren't a threat. 

In fact, I think this little problem of yours could serve me quite well. 

Of course I'm not going to expose you. I never knew you for a fool. Don't disappoint me. We are still at war and you are still under oath to the crown, aren't you? Well, and the crown intends to make use of your... unique attributes.

Oh, clever girl.

[laughter]

I'll call you anything I like! I have saved your life and your honor, -General-, and now I consider both at my disposal.

Oh, you can make fists, that's good. There was a concern, briefly, about the left side--but no. You'll be right as rain in a fortnight, if you obey your healer's orders. And since your healer is -me-, I'm certain you will.

Mmm. You probably could, yes, you've been fighting most of your life. I certainly wouldn't like to test it. On the other hand, I could have your entire household executed for treason.

See, I don't believe that. I just don't believe you've kept this secret all alone for all these years. At the very least, your wife is in on it, and at most, there is an entire conspiracy going on under my nose, and that can't be borne. After all, if you kept this secret, what other ones might you be keeping?

Of course I don't, you'd be loyal to a brick if I painted it the royal colors. But once a person's had a few fingernails pulled out, the truth really doesn't matter. If I decide there was a conspiracy, you can be certain there will be plenty of evidence for one.

But matters won't come to that. It's really very little that I want. You've been sacrificing your body for my family for half your life. Now you'll just be doing it... A little more privately, as well. Don't be precious, is your cunt so much more valuable than the lung you just regrew?

[little laugh]

Aren't you... adorable. I've been traveling with the army for months. Were you under the impression I didn't know that word? Did you think my family finds little princes under cabbage leaves? We make them in quite the usual way. Lie back.

I do not like to repeat myself.

Better.

I think... Hmm. Well, plan my attack, General. Review your forces and tell me what position you can take my cock in that isn't going to end in you passing out or rebreaking those ribs. I want you awake.

That face. So cold. You know, when I began acting in my father's stead, you intimidated me? So distant. Such impeccable manners and attention to protocol. It's impossible to look at you and not want to make you flinch. I think that's what I'm looking forward to the most. Finding out every little thing I can do to you that will break that composure into pieces.

I recall giving you an order.

On your side it is. Oh, so proud! As if you have anything I haven't seen. As if you have anything that isn't mine, now. Let me help you. Here. Let me put a pillow--there. That should do it. Lie there and... think of your country.

[little laugh. he begins shucking off his clothes.]

What, don't want to see? I've seen you. It's only fair. Do you care for men that way at all, or do you play the husband to your wife in truth? I suppose it doesn't really matter.

[moving around the tent, then climbing onto the bed.]

I wish I had more time... You've got a surprisingly nice chest, I would have thought wearing that binding vest for so long would have done something to them, but they seem undamaged, and--Oh. Yes. Look at that. No loss of sensation, either, looks like. My. Is this all it takes to damage that famous poise? Mmm. I look forward to finding out all the rest of your... pathetic... little... secrets.

Yes, I saw all of you while you were convalescing, but it's not that same. Let me have my fun, General. Let me feel every inch of what you've been hiding from me. 

Lie still. You're still recovering. I'll want more enthusiastic participation later, I warn you, but I do actually have priorities. As much fun as this is, I need my General back in top form as soon as -he's- available. Just let me touch you. 

Mmm, is that tender? Yes. It's going to leave a scar. You've quite a collection. What was this, here, on your thigh? So close to the vein, you're lucky you didn't bleed out... A lance? Oh. 

I wish I could have seen it when it was new. All red and sensitive, like this one, I could have... dug my nails into it, while my face was between your thighs, felt you shake and try not to faint...

Get on with it? Oh, are you so eager to be filled, then? 

[laughter] 

I suppose you can't visit the camp followers. Your much vaunted faithfulness, all built on lies.

Lift your leg up. Back, over my hip, lean against me. Just like that. Let me feel you. God. Amazing how much you feel like any other whore, like this. If I closed my eyes I could be back home, using one of my concubines. What a sweet, soft little cunt, just like any other woman... And your neck, it tastes just like theirs... Mmm.

Does the collar of your clothing go high enough for me to leave a mark? 

Mmm. I'm not sure that's an honest answer. We're going to break you of this habit of lying to your betters.

[sigh]

If only I had more -time-... Later. Later. I'm afraid I'm going to have to skip to the main course.

Oh, no. I would love to--and when the war's over, perhaps I will, perhaps I'll send you into retirement at some country estate with your belly swelling--perhaps I'll make your wife raise my son, wouldn't that be lovely, wouldn't that be -poetic---but you're a soldier, aren't you, and your prince will -fuck- you like one. Why did you have massage oil, anyway?

[entertained/delighted]

A gift for your wife? That's beautiful. 

[he begins prepping them both here, so if you wanted to include any kind of wet noise/groaning, this would be where]

You're so tight back here. Ordinarily I'd tell you to relax, but... I'm not sure you can. Or that I want you to. Well, I'm sure you're in enough pain, this won't be too much worse. Grin and bear it, General. I have other things to do, things that I have been -neglecting- to tend to you, so I won't be spending too much time getting you ready. Mmm. Take another finger.

It's the least you could do, really. After everything I've done for you, a Prince of the Blood, your -King- one day, emptying a -bedpan-...

That's enough. Not like you need to walk anywhere the next few days.

[groan of pushing in. ]

-God,- that's good. It's been -days-. Days I wasted, taking care of you. Well, now you can take care of -me-. Serve me like you were born to.

Lie still, lie still and take it. Do you need something to bite on? 

[laughs] 

I'll tell them I was taking out your stitches. That excuse won't hold for long. You're going to have to learn to be quiet. Oh, yes, I'm going to be back every night, General, -every- night.

Why should I visit the camp followers? Put myself at risk of God knows what diseases. When I have a convenient little hole right here who is going to do absolutely everything I want. Isn't that right?

I -said-, isn't that right?

Better. You know, you're a fine strategist, but so far you're a terrible whore. I'll teach you. I'll teach you to be a perfect little concubine for me. You're going to be so good for me. That's it, take it, you lying little slut.

[improv to orgasm]

[heavy breathing, coming down]

There. That's it. That's better. Was that so bad? Let me... No, nothing's opened back up. Your ribs feel fine. Good. Don't want to damage my new concubine on her first day, do I? We'll save the rougher games for another time. 

Let me clean you off. Back on your back, now, sit up against the cushions.

I saw that wince. Oh, General, I am going to enjoy this. I am going to enjoy watching you address my troops with my come dripping out of you.

[sounds of climbing off the bed and putting himself back in order, if you care to]

No, don't drift off. Stay awake a little longer. I have some reports I need to go over with you, there's been activity on the Southern ridge...


End file.
